Dusk Raptors
The Dusk Raptors are a successor chapter of the Raven Guard. Hailing from the lightless world of Cimmeria, they specialize in night-fighting and guerrilla warfare. Founding The Dusk Raptors were founded as part of the 23rd “Sentinel” founding. With Raven Guard successor chapters being so scarce, the administrate saw the need for more chapters able to execute the precision attacks of Corax’s heirs. Geneseed The Dusk Raptors are a successor chapter of the Raven Guard. As such their geneseed is that of the Primach Corvus Corax. Homeworld - Cimmeria Cimmeria (pronounciation Si-mer-ee-ah) is a world of perpetual gloom. It is surrounded by a thick dark cloudy atmosphere that is unique to the planet. The lack of light reaching the surface provides unique challenges for human habitation, but it also makes for recruits who can become masters of night-time combat. The darkness of Cimmeria means there is no indigenous plant life. What little light reaches the planet surface is enough to support a number of exotic species of bio-luminescent fungi. Some of these fungi are exceedingly nutritious and support a small but thriving human population. The natural fauna of Cimmeria are bizarre and frightening in aspect; bearing more resemblance to creatures of the deepest ocean than any land animal on Terra. The people of Cimmeria reflect their world. They are pale of skin and dark of hair; an aesthetic that is heightened when mixed with the geneseed of the Primarch Corax. Many live their lives without seeing any light above a dim glow. This lack of light has had a selective-breeding effect on the humans of Cimmeria. Firstly it has ensured the population is blessed with unparalleled night-sight. The second is that humans who trust their ‘hunches’ and ‘instincts’ are more likely to survive. The net effect of this selective breeding is that the planet produces slightly more psykers than would be expected; though not so much as to draw Inquisitorial suspicion. Despite its unforgiving aspect, Cimmeria is a relatively rich planet. It’s blackened crust hides a wealth of natural resources including many rare metals. In addition to this, one of the indigenous fungi species has proven a key ingredient in a number of new pharmacological compounds. The pharmacology-labs of Cimmeria are famed throughout the sector and provide the chapter with a bewildering array of toxins, hallucinogens and also resources for the Apothecarion. 'The Bastion of Twilight' The Fortress-monastery of the Dusk Raptors is called the Bastion of Twilight. It exists entirely within the hollow core of Cimmeria’s single moon. It is built such that only the most sophisticated of scanners would realize that it was anything more than a barren rock. More than one invading army has flown straight past the moon only to be obliterated; caught between the emerging Dusk Raptor fleet and Cimmeria’s planetary defenses. Only the 10th Scout Company does not maintain a permanent residence in the Bastion of Twilight, but rather exists upon Cimmeria’s surface. The scout training facility is in the justly named Nightmare Quadrant; where recruits learn their craft stalking bizarre and dangerous creatures in the darkness. Organisation The Dusk Raptors are organised in accordance with Codex Astartes with the exception that the battle companies (2-5) follow are organised as follows: 4 Tactical Squads 4 Assault Squads 2 Devastator Squads This heavier weighting towards assault squads reflects the chapter’s preferred style of warfare. Rankings within the chapter also follow a different nomenclature. *Chapter Master = Dusk Master *Company Captain = Night Warden *Sergeant = Strike Leader Characteristics The Dusk Raptors are masters of night fighting and surprise warfare. They make great use of jump-packs and flying vehicles to get behind enemy lines; acting as a surgical blade striking at their intended target. In recent times the Dusk Raptors have refined their style of fighting against the Tyranid menace. By meticulously planning lightning strikes deep within enemy lines, the Dusk Raptors have been able to destroy the hive-mind conduits Hive Fleets rely upon. Once the Tyranids are separated from the hive mind, the Tyranids are easier prey for the tank-lines of the Imperial Guard. The Dusk Raptors also maintain a secret closeness to the Offiio Assasinorum. When assassins report of corruption spread to far to be contained by simple assassination, the night-time strikes of the Dusk Raptors are called in. Many a peaceful world has awoken to a new day; only to find one or more hives razed from existence. In this way the Dusk Raptors and Officio Assasinorum work together to avoid the necessity of total planetary bombardment. Chapter Appearance The Dusk Raptors have dark grey power-armour with flame-orange shin-pads. Veteran marines have gold shin-pads as a mark of honor, while Strike Leaders are identified by white helmets. The armour of the Dusk Raptors was originally entirely dark grey. They adopted the orange shin-pads in homage to the Legion of the Dammed after their timely intervention during Eldar of UIthwé attack upon their home-world of Cimmeria. Notable Dusk Raptors *Currently leading the Dusk Raptors is Dusk Master Mercutio Atramentous *The Reclusiam is watched over by High Chaplain Orsino Nix *The Second Company of the Dusk Raptors is headed by Night Warden Ascian Tenebrous *The Librarius of the Dusk Raptors is overseen by Chief Librarian Trinculo Stygia Gallery File:Dusk_Raptor_Assault.jpg|Dusk Raptor Assault Marine of the Second Company Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:23rd Founding